Old City Bar
by scarlett2112
Summary: A girl is stranded in the cold New York City streets at Christmas time. A down on his luck bar keep notices and finds himself inexplicably drawn to her and wanting to help.


**_Charlotte, this one is for you._**

* * *

Stepping into the bar, Damon shakes the snow off of his shoulders and boots. After pulling off his gloves, he slips out of his coat and then walks to the backroom to hang it on a hook. He puts on his apron, fusses with his damp hair a bit and then walks out, taking his place behind the bar. He's rather a jack of all trades for the elderly owner. Ric is a nice enough guy but with the economy as it is, he struggles to keep the place open. He does allow Damon the use of an efficiency apartment but aside from that Damon works for a very nominal wage and tips. He bartends, janitors, shovels snow in the winter and also plays the piano on weekends.

"Damon, can you clean up the spill by booth 5?" Ric asks, pointing to the floor to his right. "And when you're done with that, the sidewalk probably needs to be swept off, I can't afford to get sued if some clumsy lout falls down."

"Sure boss, I'll get right on it."

Once he's done, he stands up, smiling at his childhood friend Bonnie who's here with her boyfriend Enzo tonight. "Hey Damon, can you take a break?"

"Oh hey, Bonnie, Enzo, no I need to go outside and clean off the sidewalk."

"We'll be here for a little while, if you can take a break, come and join us."

"Sure, thanks guys." Damon gives her a nod and then walks back over to Ric. After washing and drying his hands, he makes rounds with the customers, wipes off the tables and when he finishes, he gives Ric a nod, slips on his coat and goes outside with the broom in hand. It's cold tonight, the feeling it deep down into your bones type cold. He pauses for a moment to rub his hands together. As he does so, he turns from left to right, admiring all the Christmas lights that are illuminating the darkness, creating an almost unworldly glow around them. He cups his mouth and blows out a puff of warm air in a feeble attempt to warm his hands, his breath coming out like a gust of smoke.

Although he likes Ric for the most part, he has to believe there's more out there. He often contemplates whether he should try to find a paying job but the uncertainty always stops him in his tracks. It's not a bad job really... is it wrong that he wants more? And then he thinks of his mother and knows he should be grateful for what he does have. _He needs to stay put for her._

When he hears a car horn, he snaps out of his reverie and gets back to work, swinging the broom from side to side. As soon as he finishes one end of the sidewalk, he starts to work on the other. Something makes him look up and when he does, he sees a pair of the biggest eyes he's ever seen staring right through him. They stare at each other for several seconds and just as Damon is about to open his mouth, she's simply gone. Damon drops the broom and runs towards the corner.

It takes him mere seconds, still she's gone when he looks down the block. He stands there for several minutes keeping his eyes peeled but it's as if she vanished into thin air. Shaking his head, he turns around to finish his work but ends up flailing his arms in the air, landing on his ass when he slips on a patch of black ice. Sighing, he gets up, brushes himself off and picks up the broom. While working and despite the fact that he only caught a glimpse, he can't seem to get her out of his head.

* * *

It's Sunday evening and Damon is sitting on the piano bench, his fingers dancing over the keys as he sings Blue Christmas. Sometimes the crowd listens in rapt attention, other times they rather ignore him. Still he enjoys being able to entertain them. Despite having seen her for maybe five seconds, no more than ten, he can't seem to get that girl out of his mind. Their encounter was too brief, he only saw her eyes but they were enough to hypnotize him for those few shorts moments. When he finishes the song, he gets up, empties his tip jar in his pocket and then walks behind the bar to get himself a bottle of water.

He takes a long pull from it and then steps over to the window to check the weather. It's snowing again but tonight it's wet heavy snow. _"Three, two, one..."_ he says so quietly that only he can hear it.

"Damon, will you shovel the sidewalk before someone gets hurt?"

Taking a deep breath, he nods and takes another long swallow. He presses his palm against the cold window, leaving a print when he pulls it away. When Mr. Fell and his wife walk past on the sidewalk, he gives them a little smile that evaporates just as quickly when he sees Mrs. Fell start to stumble. Blowing out a relieved breath when her husband catches her, he quickly tosses back the rest of his water and then hurries outside to shovel the snow and sprinkle some salt so no one else slips. There's no doubt in his mind that if someone fell and sued Ric, the bar would close for good.

Shoveling is hard work, especially when it's so heavy. Although he's not quite done, he needs to take a short break, his back is already aching. Standing up straight, he stretches out his muscles a little. In this weather not too many people are out and about but he finds himself thinking about the girl again, he doesn't know why he has gone out of his way to try to catch another glimpse of her. Shaking his head, he rubs his lower back and then starts shoving again. When he's done, he grabs the bucket of salt and sprinkles it all along the length of the sidewalk. After taking one more look around, he's about to go inside when he hears a crunching sound, his breath hitches the moment he sees lays eyes on her.

She looks rather disheveled in her tatty coat, her black stocking cap and fingertips sticking out of her mittens. Her looks is impassive and her frame tiny, he frowns, she's much too thin. It's almost like a spell has been cast because he can't look away, he wishes he could put a smile on her face, make her happy. For whatever reason, he wants to hear her laugh, he imagines that it's glorious, one that makes her whole face light up... _What a strange thought._ She has yet to notice him. When she looks up and their eyes meet, she starts to back away. Damon calls out for her but she disappears just as quickly as she did the last time.

* * *

Another week passes and despite the fact that he canvassed the neighborhood more than once, he hasn't seen her again. It's the third Sunday of Advent already, Christmas is drawing nearer. He wishes he knew if she at least has some kind of shelter. Stepping away from the piano, he slips on his coat to go outside to get a breath of fresh air. It's not snowing but the sky is clear and the air is crisp and cold. This time he'll be ready if she appears, he has no shovel in his hand. His breath catches in his chest when he notices her standing by the church just across the street and on the corner. Her back is to him but he knows it's her, something draws him closer. _Does she find relief in those angels, the ones that adorn the fountain?_

He turns his eyes back to her and studies her, noticing again that she's too thin and probably a bit sick too. She's _beautiful_ and so young. He doesn't even want to imagine where she lives and who takes care of her. He pulls up some coins to offer her and she looks at him disbelievingly but takes the money.

Before Damon can ask her any questions he hears his boss yelling at him. With him distracted by the other man, she manages to escape peeling off down the block yet again. Shaking his head, he hurries back across the street. Ric stands there with his hands on his hips, a cigarette hanging from his mouth and a disgruntled look on his face. He reminds Damon that they're not a charity and that he has a job to do. The old man goes back inside, Damon looks around once more hoping for a glimpse of her but seeing nothing, he reluctantly goes back inside.

* * *

Wiping off the bar top after a hectic evening, Damon's mind drifts to that girl. There's something about her but he doesn't know what it is? What brought her here in the first place and why has she suddenly disappeared? He hopes that she's safe and that nothing bad has happened to her. He checks the place where he usually spots her a few times a day actually. It's as if a spell has been cast, he even finds himself looking for excuses to go outside, hoping he'll see her. Despite the freezing cold, he always crosses the street to get to the fountain. Once there, he looks around to see if there are any footprints in the snow. Maybe she just doesn't come anymore? Sometimes he even finds himself staring, trance-like, at the fountain, hoping that by some miracle it will spill its secrets... if he watches it long enough.

It's Christmas Eve and Damon turns away when people start walking into the church for services. He runs his gloved hand along the fountain's rim one last time before he needs to go back to the bar. They're supposed to be closing early tonight, at least that was the plan, but knowing Ric, he's certain that the place will stay open till its regular closing hours. There are still many costumers, the homeless, even people with nowhere else to go on this night, come to the bar in search of a warm friendly place to spend Christmas eve. Just as he's about to take the first step, he freezes in his tracks when miraculously he _feels_ her presence. Ever so slowly so as not to startle her, he turns his head, a slight gasp leaving his mouth when he sees her standing there. She's beautiful in her worn out, wet and heavy clothes, her big chocolate eyes are mesmerizing. Her cheeks and nose are red and her quivering lips emit little white puff that drift into the air between them.

He's trying to be careful, he doesn't want her disappear again.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

She stands there, shuffling around, he can see that she's getting ready to turn around and run.

Damon weighs his options but he soon realizes there are no options at all, he has to do the right thing. _It's Christmas eve_ after all.

He extends his hand carefully. "Come. Come inside. There are only a few people there. It's warm and I'll make you a hot cocoa. Honestly, I could use one myself as well. It's our Christmas special, we usually don't serve it..." he trails off waiting for her reaction. He gestures for her to follow but he doesn't want to spook her.

She doesn't move but doesn't run either. Knowing that he cannot force her, he decides to follow his instinct. Slowly he turns around and starts walking back to the bar. It takes everything in him not to look back at her. It's a big risk but he feels she needs this freedom to decide on her own if she's going to follow. It needs to be her decision.

 _He's never felt so relieved when he hears her footsteps right behind him._

* * *

When they reach the other side of the street, Damon holds the door open for her to enter. She stands there for several moments before she goes inside. He breathes a sigh of relief that she didn't bolt. Once inside, Damon gestures to an empty table in the corner. It's secluded and he thinks she'll feel less conspicuous there. The few guests that are still inside look at them, their eyes following them to the table. Damon quickly gestures for her to sit to stay hidden from their nosy looks.

"I'll be right back," he quickly whispers and leaves for the kitchen. Luckily, Ric's busy somewhere else, otherwise he'd have to explain the girl's presence. Within minutes he's back with two mugs of hot cocoa, topped off with some miniature marshmallows. Her hands immediately go to cup the hot drink and she smells the heavenly aroma, her eyes closing as she breathes it in. Damon watches in shock when just as quickly her eyes fill with tears. Then, she unexpectedly speaks.

"I used to have one too on Christmas eve, when I was little."

She's not that little anymore but she's still very young.

"I'm Damon. What's your name?" he gingerly asks. At first it looks like she isn't going to answer, too busy enjoying the warmth of the delicious drink but then she raises her eyes and softly replies.

"I'm Elena."

"Alright Elena, it's nice to meet you. If you don't want to tell me anything, that's okay but if you do, I can be your willow. I'm a good listener."

She almost smiles and Damon's heart is already jumping with joy.

* * *

After he gets Elena a refill and makes her a sandwich, he gets up to resume his work. He grabs a rag and starts wiping down the tables and then he reaches for the broom to sweep the light dusting of snow off of the sidewalk. When he finishes, he goes back inside. His heart fills with happiness when he sees her eating, he's certain she hasn't had a full stomach in a long while. He puts the broom away and then walks around to each table, taking orders from some of the other guests. Before turning them in, he looks over his shoulder at her once more and when their eyes meet for a long moment, it's like they're the only two in the room. That is till he hears Ric's voice. Of course he noticed her and when he steps toward Elena, she pushes her chair back to make her escape. She doesn't want Damon to get into any trouble because of her.

Damon raises his palm stopping Ric in his tracks. He then goes back over to Elena to offer her a place to spend the night. It's much too cold and although his place is tiny, it is warm. Having heard all of this and under the assumption that she's probably nothing more than a pickpocket, Rick tries to talk some sense into him. However, Damon's determined to do what he believes is right. He doesn't hesitate to remind Ric that it's Christmas eve and they both know people that are down on their luck. _He knows helping her is the right thing, it's the only thing that makes sense._

* * *

When the bar closes, Damon quickly wipes down the tables and sweeps the floor. When he's done, he smiles when he sees her dozing, her head resting on her crossed arms on the table top. Quietly so as not to startle her, he approaches the table. Gently he gives her a slight nudge. Slowly she raises her head. Damon helps her up and then leads her outside and up the stairs on the side of the building that leads to his place. Once inside, he turns up the thermostat and then tells her to make herself comfortable.

Once the place warms up, he sits down on the couch beside her. Elena looks at him and then drops her gaze to her hands that are clasped on her lap. He notices that they are scraped, especially her fingertips and wonders what happened to her. "Um, I suppose you want some explanation?"

"Only if you want to tell me. I'm not here to judge you or anything else, I just want to help if I can."

Reluctantly she starts to talk, she doesn't exactly tell him how her hands got hurt but starts at the beginning. "I'm from Virginia, Mystic Falls. My mom died when I was in the eighth grade. My dad became very overprotective and planned out my whole life, his expectations for me were unattainable. He wanted me to be a doctor, join his practice. I couldn't. I felt like a caged animal. I love my dad but I couldn't stand the pressure. Finally I took every cent I had, money that my mom left me and fled. That's how I ended up in New York. Everything is so expensive here, the money was gone soon enough."

By now tears are running down her cheeks. Damon hands her a box of tissues. She thanks him and goes onto say that now all she wants to do is go home but doesn't have the means or the money to do so.

Damon reaches over, gives her hand a gentle pat and an understanding smile. _A trust for a trust._ "This is my home but I want so much more than to work in a bar. My mom is sick, she has Alzheimer's disease and lives in a nursing home not far from here. I had to let the state take over because I don't have the means to pay for her medical care. It's bad, she needs twenty four hour a day care and as much as I hate not being able to do it, to provide for her, I need to be able to support myself too."

"I'm sorry, Damon."

Damon smiles tightly. "Sometimes she recognizes me but most of the time she doesn't. I know there's more out there but I can't leave, she needs me and I need her. She's my mom, even if she doesn't know it."

This time it's Elena who offers him a tissue. They sit in companionable silence for some time. When he catches her trying to hide a yawn, he gives her pair of his fleecy sleep pants and a tee along with a washcloth and towel. After she showers, he holds open the covers for her. In mere moments, she's curled up in a tight ball, her covers up to her mouth, looking like a child.

Damon watches her and decides to give her the money she needs to catch a flight home. He gets off the couch to get his tip jar to see if he has enough. He sighs when he comes up short but he has a plan. Knowing there's nothing he can do right now, he climbs back on the couch, covers himself, drifting off to sleep momentarily.

With his body used to waking up early, Damon opens his eyes. He's very pleased when he sees that she is still soundly sleeping, still curled up in ball, he suspects she didn't move at all overnight. It's probably the first bed she's slept in, in a very long time. Quietly he sneaks out of his place, tiptoeing down the creaky stairs so he won't awaken her. As soon as he steps inside, he walks over to where Ric is counting money out for the till.

"Morning, is that girl gone?" he asks without looking up.

"No, she's sleeping. I need your help, Ric."

He stops what he's doing and looks up, gesturing to the seat beside him. Damon pulls out the chair and sits. "She's a runaway. I want to get her a plane ticket so she can go home. I don't quite have enough."

"Damon?"

"Please Ric. I promise I'll work it off, you know my word is good. And besides, it's Christmas day. Please help me to help her?"

Ric shakes his head. "How much do you need?"

"Probably a hundred dollars."

"I think you're crazy but here," he hands him the cash, "Consider it your Christmas bonus."

Damon can hardly believe his eyes. "Thank you, thank you so much. You won't regret this." He takes the money and runs out of the bar. Ric shakes his head as he watches him disappear. He knows he's lucky to have the kid.

* * *

Feeling someone's hands pushing on her, Elena starts to open her eyes. The first sensation she feels is fear, she doesn't know where she is or what's happening but as soon as she hears his voice, it all comes back to her. Slowly she lifts the covers off of her head, her eyes immediately meeting his. "Um... what's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong but we have to get you to the airport... you're going home."

"What? I don't understand?"

"Elena, you should go home to be with your dad. The plane leaves in a couple of hours so we need to get going."

"How?"

"Don't worry about that." He pulls back the covers then offers his hand to help her up. In shock, she puts her tatty clothes back on and then the two of them leave his place. They walk to the bus stop and get on, disembarking when they arrive at JFK. She has no luggage but she's glad when he accompanies her to the counter and pays for her ticket with cash. As soon as she has it in hand, he walks with her as far as security will allow. Elena's heart starts to pound when he takes her hand. "I'm glad I got to meet you, Elena."

Her breath catches in her chest when he leans over and brushes his lips against her cheek. Damon gives her one last smile and then turns around to leave. Elena stares at his retreating form for about thirty seconds before she runs after him. Just before she reaches him, he turns around and when he does, she throws her arms around his neck, thanking him through her tears. They hug for several minutes before they part. Reluctantly she lets go, nodding when Damon tells her she needs to get to her departure gate.

This time it's Damon who watches till he can no longer see her form. His feelings are a contradiction, he's happy to be able to help her but he's also melancholy at the thought of never seeing her again. He hopes that her dad will welcome her home and that they'll be alright. As soon as he steps outside into the cold air, he pulls his lapels close and walks through the snow packed ground to get back to the bus stop.

Several hours later, Elena's plane lands in Chapel Hill. It's the closest airport to Mystic Falls. Lady luck must be looking after her today because quite by accident, she runs into her old high school teacher. Miss Bennett is on her way back to Mystic Falls and offers her a ride. Elena feels somewhat embarrassed by her appearance but there's nothing she can do about it, not right now anyway. Grateful, she breaks down in tears, telling the kind woman where she's been.

They sit in comfortable silence the rest of the way home. Elena lays her head against the window, staring at the countryside, looking at all the old familiar places. When they reach Mystic Falls, she drives them through Main Street. The clock tower is lit up with Christmas lights as are all the little shops. The light poles are encircled with garlands of green and greetings of Merry Christmas and Noel are strung across the streets on each intersection. It's beautiful, just as she remembers it.

Miss Bennett pulls the car into the driveway when they reach Elena's home. Slowly she gets out of the car, thanking the woman profusely for her help. She waves, then backs out and drives away, Elena watching till she turns at the corner and disappears from sight. Turning around, Elena stares at her childhood home. Then suddenly the front door opens...

* * *

Her father is standing in the doorway. Almost immediately he sees her, "Elena?"

Breaking out in tears straightaway, Elena runs to the door and into his arms. She buries her face against his chest as he rubs his arms down her back. "I can't believe you're here." He presses a kiss to her hair and then leads her into the house. He frowns when he sees how thin she is.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't want to disappoint you, I couldn't live up to your expectations."

"Elena, if you didn't want to go to medical school, you should have told me. But let's not talk about such things now, it's Christmas and miraculously you're home. Come, why don't you take a nice bubble bath? I have a small turkey in the oven. We'll eat when it's done. There will be plenty of time to talk later."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Now come." He takes her hand and leads her to her room. Most of her clothes are too big now but she still manages to find a fleecy nightgown and a pair of slippers then goes into the bathroom. She lays in the soapy hot water for a long time, even dozing off till she hears a rap on the door.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a little bit."

A short time later, she descends the stairs in her robe and slippers. Her father has the table set and at the stove making gravy. When dinner is ready, they sit down, Elena eats two plates full, having not had a decent meal in months. She tells him all about her time in New York and about the church fountain and last she tells him about Damon. She's certain that he probably used up everything he had to get her home. "He gave me, a perfect stranger, his own money to get me a plane ticket. Damon is the reason I'm home."

"I'd like to thank this Damon. He sounds like a good person."

She goes on to tell him what Damon told her about his mother. By the time she's done, she's yawning. Grayson stands up, turns out the lights and then walks her to her bedroom door. He wraps her in his arms and presses a kiss to the top of her. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Daddy, I want to be able to help him somehow, repay him for his kindness."

"I want that too little girl, now go to sleep." She smiles at him, closes her door and then crawls into bed. Her last thoughts before dropping off to sleep are of _him._

* * *

Throwing his scarf around his neck, Damon walks out of the nursing facility. Sighing, he looks over his shoulder at the entrance, raising his hand to wave at her through the glass window of the solarium. He closes his eyes for a few seconds to contain his emotions and then starts to walk away. Just like always, his gut twists to have to leave her behind. As much as he loves his mother, it's such a depressing place. If only he could afford to put her in a nicer one.

Today was a good day as far as good days go, at least for her. She recognized him, their conversation would have been almost lucid if not for the fact that she was discussing his dad as if he was in another room. For him though, the fact that she asked about people and times past is irrelevant, today she knew him. Damon has no memory of the man at all, his father died in a military training accident when he was an infant. At the time, he was stationed at Fort Drum. Afterwards she moved the two of them to New York City.

He kicks the snow on the ground as he makes his way back to the bar. New Year's Eve is the day after tomorrow. He's certain the bar will be packed so he was glad that he could spend a couple of hours with his mom today. On the way back he thinks of Elena and already feels better. He imagines her with her dad, feeling good to be home for Christmas. He comes closer to the bar and there's a cab on the square waiting. He can't believe his eyes when he sees Elena standing by the fountain looking at it, a tall man standing beside her. It's as if his feet have a mind of their own because the next thing he knows, he's just a few feet behind her. He can't imagine what she's doing back here already.

"Elena...?"

She turns around and without hesitation she throws her arms around his neck and gives him the biggest bear hug he's ever received.

"Damon!"

They stay like that for several minutes, eventually the man, Elena's father clear his throat. "Maybe we should move this inside if the bar is still open that is?"

They let go of each other, Damon's feeling embarrassed. Elena introduces them, Grayson kindly squeezes Damon's hand and nods at him gratefully. He quickly leads the way and the two Gilberts follow.

 _It's only been a couple of days since she tentatively followed him inside to have a hot cocoa._

* * *

Together they walk inside. Damon leads them over to one of the tables. Still not quite sure what to make of their presence, Damon sits down in the chair to Elena's left. When he looks up, he notices Ric's approach, a peculiar look on his face. Before he can speak, Grayson interrupts, saying that he'd like to have a few words with the boy if it's alright with him. Reluctantly Ric agrees, asking what they want before giving them some privacy.

Although it's a rare day off for Damon, Ric does have a protective streak where he's concerned. After taking their order, Damon insists that he will take care of them and then gets up, following his boss back to the bar. A short time later, he returns with two mugs of hot cocoa for himself and Elena and one with a little Baileys in it for her father.

Grayson thanks him wholeheartedly, then asks him if he could accompany him to the facility where his mother lives. He places his palm on Damon's prone hand and goes on to explain that Elena told him everything. Damon listens in stunned silence as the man tells him about the facility in Mystic Falls. It's a good place and he sits on the board of directors. With Damon's approval and a little help from the case manager at her current home, perhaps she can be transferred. "I can arrange all the details, Damon. I'm a doctor, I've dealt with this stuff before. The biggest hurdle will be that she's a ward of the state so we'd have to get New York to relinquish her care to Virginia. It's a very nice place, Damon. It's on the outskirts of town in a wooded area, beautiful surroundings."

"I'd need to have a job," Damon's in shock, not sure how to process all of this.

"My brother, John runs a bar in Mystic Falls. He's alone, has no children or family of his own, just Elena and me. When he retires, you'd have a chance to keep the place going, perhaps make it into something you would be proud of. Elena already talked to him, he's anxious to meet you."

Elena's smile is beaming, her whole face is lit up. Damon finds himself falling into the depths of those deep brown eyes. He's speechless, almost choking at such a windfall but he's not sure if he can accept such a generous gift.

"I don't know what to say. It's not that I'm not grateful, I have no words but I need to think about it."

"I expected no less, Damon. We'll talk again tomorrow." Grayson and Elena stand up to leave. Damon offers his place but Grayson politely declines, telling him that he needs time alone to think about everything and that they already booked a hotel room.

Damon follows them outside to their rental car. When he happens to notice the fountain, his curiosity gets the best of him. He asks Elena why she would always come back to the church without ever going inside. She just smiles and walks over to the fountain, both Damon and Grayson following behind. She looks inside for a while then bends at the her waist. Using her scratched fingers, she starts digging into the frozen mud at the bottom of it.

Damon understands what's happening and his heart squeezes painfully even before she digs out a coin, one tossed in by a tourist or by someone who needed a bit of good luck, hoping theirs would change by tossing a coin into it. Grayson looks at them questioningly and Damon explains that's how they met. Elena coming here to this fountain but he never understood why, _until now._ Elena feels embarrassed in front of the two men but Grayson takes her into his arms, tears in eyes thanking Damon and heaven he got her back.

* * *

Damon pulls the rag off of his shoulder and starts to wipe down the bar top. Never once has he regretted moving here with his mom. Not only does he work for John at the Mystic Grill, he also rents the apartment that is attached to his home. It's small but compared to what he had in New York, it feels palatial. It has its own entrance in the rear of the home. Moments later the sheriff takes one of the stools in front of him. Damon nods and pours her a cup of coffee, she's on duty after all.

"Did you do the decorating, Damon? It looks good." She's referring to the Christmas tree in the corner of the bar, twinkling lights around the windows and the wreath on the door. He has the radio turned on to a station that plays Christmas music.

"I did, John gave me carte blanche to put to give the place a little holiday spirit."

"How is your mom?"

"Physically she's well, she still recognizes me once in awhile... I'm so grateful for that. Mystic Falls Manor is a wonderful place. The people that take care of her are great, that includes your daughter."

"I'm glad to hear she's doing well. As for Caroline, I never dreamed she would love her job as the activity director of the place as much as she does."

"It shows, mom's face lights up when she sees Caroline. I'm sure she doesn't know why but it makes me so happy. I don't know how I'll ever thank Dr. Gilbert and John. Both of them went out of their way to help me and my mom."

"We're glad you're here too. How's Elena?"

Damon is about to reply when he sees her walk in. She comes to the bar often when she's home for the weekend. She goes to school an hour away at Whitmore College, she hasn't declared her major yet but her father still hopes she'll decide to go into medicine.

They do talk to each other every day either by phone or text. And when she's home, they're attached at the hip. Damon's so in love, he feels like the luckiest man on the planet when she's in his arms. Her face is aglow with a beaming smile, her cheeks rosy from the chill in the air. With quick footsteps, she closes the distance between them. Although Damon's working he can't help but catch her in his arms. He doesn't care who's watching when he gives her a kiss, a scorching one at that, one that tells the crowd that they're together. The bar erupts in applause causing both to bloom red in embarrassment. Still he doesn't care, he wants to proclaim to the world that she's his and he's hers.

Elena takes a seat beside Liz and when Caroline comes in with her boyfriend, Tyler, they take a booth passing the time till he's free for the night. When his shift's ending, he takes off his apron, thanks John for letting him out a little early and then collects Elena so they can go back to his apartment. She already told him that she wants to make plans for them to spend Christmas with her dad and Uncle John. Tomorrow the two of them are going to visit his mom and decorate her room for the holidays.

Once they arrive, they plop down on his couch, he encircles her in his arms, kissing her sweetly. He happens to notice her glancing at the clock from time to time which is unsettling.

"You are staying tonight, right?" he asks a bit unsure but Elena nods her head vigorously and Damon's heart jumps in anticipation. He can't wait to pull out the small box hidden under his t-shirts before they fall asleep.

And then they won't sleep till the early morning.

Life with her is good, _it's the best it's ever been._

* * *

 _ **Eva and I want to wish all of you that celebrate a very Merry Christmas. And those of you who don't, have a lovely day.**_

 _Story title from the song of the same name by Trans-Siberian Orchestra. This story is loosely based on the lyrics._

 _Thank you all so much for opening the story. I keep saying it but you, the DE fandom, are the best there is. Although Christmas time is rough for me personally, I just so love writing holiday Damon and Elena stories as does Eva. There was no A2A exchange this year but Eva and I are trying to keep the tradition alive. Altogether we have seven DE holiday themed stories._

 _And you Eva, I'll never be able to thank you enough. There's still a little Christmas coming from us._

 _Imly posted her first story. It's called 'The Most Wonderful Gift'. It's a delightful piece._

 _Thank you all again for all of the friendships and the never ending encouragement and support. Merry Christmas, Eva and Carol_


End file.
